


October 24: “You knows this, you know this to be true.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: "To enslave another creature is unjust."





	October 24: “You knows this, you know this to be true.”

“To enslave another creature is unjust. You knows this—. Er. You know this to be true.”

Silence.

“I would not see you held here against your will. Freedom is the right of all living beings; it cannot be earned, but sometimes it must be taken.”

Silence.

“Should you ever wish to escape your confinement, it would be my duty to aid you. Whoosa good boy.”

There was a click as the barracks door opened. Anders took a few steps into the room, then stopped, frowning as he looked around. “I thought I heard—. Justice? Were you _baby-talking_ to my _cat?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> h/t to [Paradigm_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigm_F/pseuds/Paradigm_F) for the joke that bumped me out of no-idea limbo for today's prompt


End file.
